The prior art is replete with wheelchair type devices that perform numerous functions. The present invention provides an improvement to the prior art devices by providing a powered wheelchair that permits the user to convert the wheelchair support surfaces from a conventional chair position to a horizontal bed position while at the same time permitting the user to elevate the wheelchair support surfaces to the level of a bed so the user can be transferred to a bed without having to be lifted. Other features of the wheelchair make it suitable for the user to exercise, go to the toilet, move about, or receive i.v. injections from the wheelchair.
One of the problems with transfer of users from wheelchairs to beds or vice versa is that it is time consuming and stressful to both the users body and the attendants body to transfer a user to and from a wheelchair. The present invention provides an adjustable support surface to permit easy transfer method.
The present invention through electro-mechanically means moves the user to a sitting position for commode use or easy chair comfort. The motorized wheelchair permits disabled people to be unattended for extended periods of time since once transferred onto the wheelchair the user can move about the home to eat, watch television, relieve themselves of bodily wastes, empty their own bedpan and even recline the chair into a comfortable bed for a nap.
When powered by an electric storage battery and linear actuators the footrest can be raised up, level with the seat, and the backrest can be reclined, to make the entire wheelchair support surfaces flat like a gurney. The vertical position of the support surfaces can be adjusted to permit the easy transfer of the user from the wheelchair to a bed or back again.